custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BobTheDoctor27/November 2013 Update
Good day, kind sirs of the CBW community. BobTheDoctor27 returns to bring you yet another in a long line of monthly blog updates. New Chapters *''Falling in the Black'' (Epilogue II: Into The Light) *''Falling in the Black'' (Epilogue III: Into The Dark) *''Night of the Long Knives'' (Part 4) *''Over Your Shoulder'' (Chapter 4 rewrite) My November Work, work, work. This month has been a busy one for me. :/ I've had assignments due in all over the place and on topics that I've barely covered in lectures, ranging from the erratic and poorly-documented Viking raiding patterns to the use of repetition exemplified in Singin' in the Rain. Luckily enough I've managed to scrape by and have cleared all of my assignments out of the way. Thus, it's smooth sailing from here until Christmas. :D So, for the foreseeable future, I'm going to have more free time, which I will undoubtedly whittle away on CBW. :D In addition, snow has finally hit Scotland. :D Whether or not this will work for an added scene in Zero Hour is yet to be decided though. :P I'm getting the comic-making software for Christmas so I should be able to start producing in Spring 2014. Story Updates ''Night of the Long Knives My main storyline focus of the month has been ''Night of the Long Knives. And rightly so. The contest ends in 13 days. O.o The most recent chapter saw Merall and Dorvan embarking on the trail of a Forgotten Warrior murder mystery, which Merall managed to solve by chucking one of her axes at a Turaga's skull... XD Overall, this chapter was tremendous fun to write and I included a number of my own little references, such as a small cameo depicting Range and Theran relaxing in the sunset in the safety of the docile Farside Village whilst Merall and Dorvan fight for their lives. I recommend that you check the chapter out. I put a lot of work into it to make it original and I'm very pleased with how it turned out indeed. :P Currently, I'm in pre-production of Chapter 5, which offers many surprises. Dorvan gets abducted by Forgotten Warriors and it's up to Merall to rescue her friend on a one-woman mission. :P And it looks like she's going up against none other than my own female war machine: Caliga. :P Truly a battle of the ages. I wonder how it will turn out. ;) ''Over Your Shoulder/WitD Rewrite This month also saw my first steps towards a rewrite of ''Over Your Shoulder and Whispers in the Dark. The latter story serial got everything up until Chapter 4 modernized, though Chapters 5-6 still need minor reworking, and WitD saw a partial rewrite of the first chapter. As this story is the first in my Fractures Saga, it serves as an introductory point, so I want to make sure that Tollubo is depicted favorably in this instance. Hakann actually became a character and his involvement added deeper meaning to the story, further depicting Tollubo at his lowest point: stealing a transporter from an immobile Skakdi war veteran. :P Furthermore, I'm going to work through Frozen Calling and hack away at some of those nagging real world inventions. I'm going to make the tour bus that Glonor arrived in Elysium on some kind of flying Metru Nui vehicle, which should be fun. :P If the BIONICLE storyline were to continue, should a Turaga be killed off? Yes - It would be fascinating to see how the dynamic of the group would change minus one member No - That would mean the official end of my childhood Mystery Third Answer - Have the Turaga take on the Barraki to avenge Matoro! All of the above Bricklink Orders This month also saw the most Bricklink orders that I've ever placed at a single time: four. My notable new parts haul for November includes: *A Chrome Hau *A copper Huna *30+ Toa Nuva chests and 50+ breasts Toa Nuva Shoulder Pads *A silver Miru Nuva *A 2001 gold Pakari and a 2001 silver Kakama **I now have a Kakama in every single color ever released except for Mata green *A blue Kakama Nuva - Thereby completing my blue Kanohi Nuva collection *An Infected Hau Nuva - Pending Arrival *A 2001 silver Akaku - Pending Arrival *An actual Metru blue Nuva chest - Pending Arrival *Several Slizer/Throwbots gearboxes *Lots of harder-to-find hand pieces/connectors All in all, I got quite a few good deals. :P Bricklink Recommendation Anyway, continuing the new tradition that I have going, here’s a Bricklink haul that’s just waiting to happen for you folks in the USA: Andy Bell. This guy’s store includes: *An affordable range of interesting BIONICLE parts. **Some Tohunga pieces. **Lots of useful TECHNIC liftarms. *Several Knights Kingdom helmets and armor. *Vast quantities of useful connectors. Also, let me know what you guys are looking for. I’m starting to get quite good at navigating Bricklink and there are some really good prices out there. :P Judgment Day Poster Making Also, I recently took down the poster for Judgment Day that I made as I'm no longer satisfied with it. I'm really bad at image manipulation and photoshop. The extent of my photo-editing ends with Microsoft Paint. :/ If anyone would be generous enough to give me a hand in providing a new poster for what will be the final story in my continuity, I will be very much in your debt and incredibly grateful. :D BTD27's Spotlight *Vorred's Birthday. Vorred celebrated his birthday a few days ago and, being the attention-seeker good friend that I am, I made a celebratory blog post for him. :D It's got my revamp of the Vorred character as well as a sneak preview of NotLK, which is not obsolete seeing as the chapter got released, but it's still nice to look at if you haven't seen it already. :P *Aljarreau had something of an editing spree today. In a single edit, he went through Whispers in the Dark and edited the entire page, remedying what I can only assume to be the vast majority of errors. That kind of dedication and commitment is near-impossible to come by. Seeing as WitD currently holds the rank of being the , this is nothing short of a remarkable effort. O.o Seriously, I must take my hat off and applaud Aljarreau. I cannot express in words how much sheer determination he must have called upon to read through the entirety of WitD like that. :D *In terms of storyline developments, however, I must take my hat off to congratulate Matoro58. I recently read the beginning of The Winter Soldier, his entry into the Winter Writing contest and was blown away. This story really has a wonderfully professional vibe and a number of very realistic, gritty settings. I sincerely recommend that you check it out because, if more stories like this are going to be coming out of M58’s writing machine they you’ll definitely want to stay tuned. I know I will. :D *Every so often I'll be scrolling down the Recent Changes or the New Files, and something with catch my eye. In this case, Argoneon's Combiners by The Walking Library stole my attention. I'm loving the incredibly inventive combiner models but, what really peaks my interest is the alternate builds he had created from a single Bohrok Kal. It's really quite fascinating. Although a couple of pieces are off, these are genuinely good combination models. :D *Finally, let’s give a big hand to Jman98 for providing us with this wonderfully nostalgic, cheerful, enchanted wiki-wide background. :P The new look is very aesthetically pleasing and a lot of hard work has been put into making this holiday season special on his part. Thank you Jman. I know I speak for a lot of satisfied users when I congratulate you on a job well done. :P Revamp Project Teaser Farewell That just about covers the tremendous happenings of this past month. :P I have a couple of new projects up my sleeve for December and a lot of MOCs to build in the near future. So stay tuned and try to keep up. ;) I hope you all had a great November and that the run-up to Christmas is festive and merry. :P See Also *Night of the Long Knives Bricklink Gallery *Brickshelf WIP Gallery of my current projects *Brickshelf File Directory of my current projects *My new Kanohi collection - Already out of date due to yet another haul